The present invention relates generally to soldering, and more particularly, to an infrared soldering tool that is transparent to infrared radiation and that is reusable.
Prior art relating to the present invention involves the use of hot bar reflow soldering and infrared soldering techniques. Infrared soldering of fine leaded packages is very difficult. To obtain a product with all of its leads properly soldered is almost impossible using current infrared soldering techniques. Conventional infrared reflow soldering techniques cannot maintain proper lead geometry or positions during soldering. Hot bar reflow soldering techniques cannot solder an entire printed wiring board at one time.
Therefore, in view of the above, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an infrared soldering tool and soldering method that permits soldering of all leads while maintaining proper lead geometry, and thus overcomes the limitations of conventional hot bar reflow and infrared soldering techniques. It is a further objective of the present invention to provide for an infrared soldering tool that is transparent to infrared radiation.